


Obsessed

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Queen (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Musical References, Sorry Not Sorry, he can play piano, i'm the one obsessed with queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Steve Rogers Is obsessed with Queen and that's how the avengers find out he has an amazing voice and can play piano. Bucky is always there to back up Steve, even musicaly.





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there's a mistake please tell me so I can correct it. Thank you and enjoy!

A couple of months ago Sam gave Steve a pen drive with a lot of music on it. Everything he had to know from the sixties to the two thousand.

_“You need to catch up to the classics, man. Can’t have you walking around without knowing Abba” Sam Said_

So Steve took it and has been listening to it ever since. There were a lot of bands and solo singers in the tiny thing but there was one in particular that he couldn’t stop listening to: Queen.

The device that Sam gave to him only had the “most well-known” songs of the band so everything else that he knew he found it on his own (Yes, he learned how to use YouTube, thank you very much)

He found it easily to like the band because even thought they were “new” to him he could find songs that resemble somehow the rock from his day. He really like the lyrics and he started to find him liking more and more all kinds of rock bands from these days.

So there he was, a Sunday afternoon, alone in the common room, sipping his coffee and reading the news in his tablet while his mind was repeating the same song over and over like a broken record. He looked around and saw the large black piano standing in the corner of the room with the guitar right by the left side of the piano, facing the door. He always wondered why Tony had a piano, he never saw him playing it.

He strode to the piano and sat in the bench in front of the instrument and put his feet on the pedals,  searching for the sheets of the song he wanted to play on his tablet and put it on the pin block while looking down at the black and white keys. It’s been an actual life time since he last played but might as well give it a try, Steve thought to himself.

 Played some tentative notes to see if the piano was tuned and once he was satisfied with the sound he begin to play the first notes and also singing along with it

_**“You say you love me And I hardly know your name** _

_**And if I say I love you in the candle light** _

_**There's no-one but myself to blame** _

_**But there's something inside** _

_**That's turning my mind away** _

_**Woh - how I could love you If I could let you stay”** _

His fingers moved easily across the keys and his voice was like velvet while singing

_**“It's late - and I'm bleeding deep inside** _

_**It's late - ooh, is it just my sickly pride?** _

_**Too late - even now the feeling seems to steal away** _

_**So late - though I'm crying I can't help but hear you say** _

_**It's late - It's late - It's late But not too late”** _

He sang the chorus with his attention distributed between the scores and the sound of the piano. So absorbed in music that he did not hear Bucky entering the room until he was looking over his shoulder to see the music sheets and began to sing the next verse

_**“Mmm, yeah**_

_**The way you love me** _

_**Is the sweetest love around** _

_**But after all this time** _

_**The more I'm trying** _

_**The more I seem to let you down, yes**_

_**Now you tell me you're leaving** _

_**And I just can't believe it's true** _

_**Oh, you know that I can love you** _

_**Though I know I can't be true** _

_**Oh, you made me love you** _

_**Don't tell me that we're through”** _

Bucky sat in the bench next to Steve when they reach the chorus again and their voices melted into it

_**“It's late - mmm, and it's driving me so mad** _

_**It's late - yes I know, but don't try and tell me that it's** _

_**Too late - save our love you can't turn out the light** _

_**So late - I've been wrong but I'll learn to be right** _

_**It's late - It's late - It's late** _

_**But not too late”** _

They kept singing, forgetting the world around them, they felt like there were again back in the church where the old priest let them use the piano when there wasn’t anybody around. They were back to the good old days in Brooklyn of their amazing duets.

**_“It's late - ooh, but it's time to set me free_ **

**_It's late - ooh, yes I know, but there's no way it has to be_ **

**_Too late - so let the fire take our bodies this night_ **

**_So late - let the waters take our guilt in the tide_ **

**_It's late - It's late - It's late - It's late It's late - It's late - It's late_ **

**_Oh, It's all too late”_ **

They sang the last verse in perfect unison and finished the song to be startled by applauses and when the turned around they found Tony, Natasha and Sam looking at them

 _“Didn’t know you could play piano, man”_ said Sam

 _“Or sing”_ Tony added

 _“Yeah, well. It was at old habit that we kinda lost”_ Steve said while playing random notes

 _“Steve always sang during the masses back in the forties”_ Bucky and they smile to that memory “

_"Didn’t know you knew the song, Buck”_

_“Are you kidding? You have been playing that song like 6 or 7 times a day.”_ Bucky replied laughing while Steve slightly blushed 

 _"If you liked Queen so bad I'm definetely  going to introduce you to David Bowie's music"_ Sam said

" _I really like this band as well. Do you know  that one called  in the lap of the gods?"_ Natasha asked and took the guitar that was next to the piano

Steve smile to her and started to play the piano again

 

 

 


End file.
